Philomel
by Fala
Summary: Kiana used to have a normal life, she used to be loved. But now she is just another part of the darkness, another one to be feared and loathed. In a time when she just wants to be left alone she is forced to take care of another.
1. Monday Morning

> Monday, ten in the morning and I'm still lying in bed staring blindly into the ceiling. Barely breathing and barely moving I slowly shift to my side to see the familiar site of Lucine standing by the door waiting for me to let her out.  
  
The rain is pouring down around me creating deep pools of water and endless streams down the hill. Ahead of me the faint cry of some animal can be heard. As I slowly inch closer I find myself in the presence of a small wolf cub, and the lifeless body of her mother. Snuggled up closely the cub gently pulls at her, expecting for her to wake. So familiar and even so I pray that she will wake. But I know better, and so does the cub. Gently picking her up I hold her close and whisper, "It will be alright. I will take care of you now."  
  
Lucine has been with me now for nearly five years, and while she is not the only one I take care of, she is the only one that trusts me. But who can blame him? Most people can barely stand to be in the same room as me, let alone be my friend. But I don't mind, I'm rather glad. One less thing I have to worry about.  
  
I remember when I was still a child, growing up on the shores of a fishing community. Not much happened, if anything. Boredom was a disease and it spread through the town like wild-fire. We were forced to make our own amusement, and with few places of our own we often fled to the next nearest space. Another town hidden out of the view of many, was our drug of choice. The streets were far cleaner and the houses and stores were far more modern than most. Hence why everyone was so attracted to the place.  
  
Philomel. Nightingale. So named after the creator of the town, Nyala for her singing voice, but I would not know about her until far later.  
  
My sister and I used to go every weekend to Philomel to the clubs, staying out until, like most, the sun began to shine in the east. We went each weekend for nearly five months, until it all seemed to change. My sister just didn't come home one morning. Nor did she return that evening, fear spread through me. I knew I would have to go find her, so climbing through the familiar patch of woods I made my way to Philomel. The morning sun was shining above me and the streets were abandoned. Somehow everything seemed different, the familiar clubs and once warm and comfy surroundings now seemed cold and distant. As I scanned my surroundings I soon realized that all was closed and I would have to return when the sun set to continue my search. In despair I turned and returned home, to find my parents still sitting on the couch besides the phone waiting for her to call, a knot within my stomach told me she probably wouldn't.  
  
Back within the borders of Philomel it once again had it's charm that had once allured us to roam here. Climbing down the familiar stairs I entered 'Charna', a popular club. My eyes slowly adjusted to the dimly lit room and I began to wander through the small crowd to the bar where Doyle stood. He was slightly shorter than me with piercing blue eyes and short blonde hair. I had known him since childhood, and I thought of him as a friend, so what he told me next shocked me. Even before I had a chance to speak he seemed to know what I wanted to ask, "You won't find her here, not tonight anyway. Go home and come back in the morning. I will wait for you. Just leave now or you will die." Shocked and confused I stumbled slightly out of the door and headed home, I knew him far too long to not believe him, but what did he mean I would die?


	2. Entrancement

> I heard her scream.  
  
I had barely put a foot into the woods when I heard it. I nearly died as I searched for the source to the noise. Deeper, into the woods. Running as fast as I could I soon tripped and found myself face first in the dirt. Ahead of me looming a building, dark and eerie in the moonlit glow.  
  
Had this always been here?  
  
The steps were crooked and falling apart, but still I went up them to the door. Hand on the knob I turned it slowly and made my way into the creaking house. On the floor were old rugs that smelled of decay, the walls were clinging with webs, old pictures hidden behind mounds of dust and rusty stairs that led up to the second floor. My heart seemed to jump out of my chest as I took the first step and it creaked loudly, but all that I could hear were the screams coming from above, now weak and dull.  
  
How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I just run and go get some help? But then again, what could anyone else do?  
  
The door to the room where the noise was emitted was partially opened. A small stream of red light stretching from it onto the dirty floor. I slowly made my way towards it, hand outstretched as if to grasp the wooden handle, but stopped middway as a voice echoed from behind me.  
  
"Hello little owl, why are you so far from your nest?"  
  
To me he was a vision of beauty, dark and mysterious he was in his black coat that fell to the floor, barely revealing a hint of burgandy shirt underneath. Slim and tall he did not appear to be a danger to my prescence here at all, but he was more dangerous than I knew.  
  
"My sister..." I responded in a half trance, his eyes were so dark, they seemed to trap me in their illusion. The cries from behind had now ceased, but my mind did not seem to notice or care. I was too entranced, and even as the hand slipped around my throat I did not notice, except for the slight shiver that ran through my body. I was too entranced within his eyes.


End file.
